The 101st Peashooter Divison - A PvZ Story
by UND3RB0UND
Summary: This story is canceled. I'm only leaving it up for the preservation and I have no current plans to continue it. Sorry to those who hoped for a continuation, all two of you.
1. At Deaths Gate

I would like to prefix this by saying this is sortive a Redux of my Wattpad story by the same name. You can see it if you want to but it's nothing special. Also I would like to mention that I don't own PvZ or any of the copyrighted material in this Story, the material in question belongs to Popcap and Electronic Arts. Now with that out of the way I would like to present…

The 101st Peashooter Division..

A Plants Vs Zombies Tale

. Chapter 1:

Your life really does flash between your eyes..

these are the thoughts of Peater Seed, the Captain of the 101st. He lays on the muddy soil, His blood staining the dead grass below. In his last moments as Bullets and ZPGs fly all round him, He thinks about his Life. What has He achieved over the course of these 16 years of endless fighting. He's sad He never talked to that Sunflower about his true feelings, His heart aches at that more than the explosion from the ZPG. He could

already feel the life draining from Him by the second. All He could do now is stare at the cloudy Sky. "Oh My God! What happened to you?" yells a Sunflower, but Peater couldn't hear Her. The only thing heard was a loud ringing noise, and the occasional whizzing of Bullets.

Suddenly the Sunflower pops into view narrowly avoiding death from Foot Soldiers, She pulls out a Doctors Bag and begins to bandage his broken Stem. Then, another Peashooter, Edward. Pops into view protecting Her while throwing back Stink Bomb grenades, "How long do we have to stay out here until we get gangbanged by some Allstar?" He says sarcastically. "Just shut up and let me work" she responds angrily. Peater manages in his last seconds to muster enough strength to lift his head next to Sunflower, He whispers something in his last breath. "Sunny I-.. I…. . I"

Peaters Head falls to the ground and his eyes close.

"What? Hey, s-stay with me! What did you say? P-Peater are you alive?" Sunny cries. "So can we go back to the barricade now? I've killed at least 5 Foot Soldiers by no- Oww!" Edward gets slapped by Sunny and She storms off back to the safe zone. "W-was it something I said?"

"Sunny wait up!"

Will continue soon, If you like it please comment your feedback if you finished the story. If you enjoyed it tell me why and if you didn't also tell me why. All Criticism helps me in some way. Anyways, Underbound signing out


	2. “Deep Sleep”

I've really enjoyed writing this story so far and there's nothing else to do right now so here you go.

The 101st Peashooter Division..

A Plants Vs Zombies Tale

. Chapter 2: "Deep Sleep".

"I told you I'd be back! I brought you some of the good Rations. You don't know what effort I went to get this from the Cafeteria!" Sunny piped up, blushing slightly at that last comment. She was the Medic assigned to Peater, which didn't mean much since She was the only Medic stationed at this Base. She didn't care that Peater was in a Coma, or in a "Deep Sleep" as the Medics liked to put it. He was carefully laid in a Hospital Bed by Sunny after He was hit, much to Edwards displeasure. He always hated him ever since Commando Corn gave him a promotion, after all the battles they fought side by side with He got the promotion? It didn't make sense to him. Especially since He was the best Peashooter. Edward tried to hit on Sunny multiple times but was denied each time, which made Him hate Peater even more. "Hey S, we need you back on the Field, another Cactus inhaled too much of a Stink Bomb and She needs your help" an Agent Pea said, quickly backing out to fight again. Sunny frowned, She wanted to spend every waking moment treating the Captain, ever since He got injured She's had a strange feeling in Her Stem. Sunny could never pinpoint what it was but it only really happened when She was near Him, and She liked it. "Hurry Up!'' the Agent Pea shouted, "I'm coming!" She responded sorrowly. Before exiting She gave him one last glance and muttered to Herself, "I'll be back .. I promise".

"Im out! Need more ammo!" Shouted a Gatling Pea, quickly ejecting the mag from the mounted Kernel Gun. "Heads up!" responds a Commando Pea, throwing a magazine over the SandBags. It felt like the Browncoats never stopped coming in the eyes of a Gunner, it made it hard to keep the recoil under control and aim the Gun downhill. Sunny came running towards the Gatling dropping a Heal Flower next to him. The Peashooter kept tabs to protect Her in case the occasional Foot Soldier came running up, as She was the only Medic stationed here. Gatling unmounted the Gun and ran down the hill to throw a Bean Bomb. Commando Pea ran over to Gatlings side protecting him with his Life, and throwing his own Bean Bomb vanquishing many Zombies rushing uphill. "Do you see that! There's a portal down there, that's how they keep an endless stream". Exclaimed a Camo Cactus from far away. With that information, the Battalion of Plants focused all there fire on it completely shredding it into pieces. And with that the Zombies stopped coming and the damage was visible, the surrounding landscape was ravaged with shell holes and mud. Along with the bodies of Zombies and Plants alike. Agent Pea vomited on the ground and knelt on his Stem while Commando Pea patted him on the back barely holding back tears. "It's okay Man, get it all out". He said quietly, More Peashooters walked down from there positions to see the carnage. They regretted it immediately. Sunny decided to slip back into the makeshift InIfirmary to see Peater again, quietly crouching next to his Head.

"Hey Captain, just to let you know. W-We umm.. Won. I know it's pretty amazing, for Us at least. The other Plants are starting to lose the "Kill or Be Killed" Policy." "But I guess it's the only method that works out on the frontlines.'' "We got word that the Main Base in the Backyard has fallen to the Zombies, which means the only Plant Territory we have is to the NorthWest. We've lost hundreds of good Soldiers to the South. The only other major H.Q for us is the L.E.A.F Bunker, but you probably already know this, I should probably head back to the Barricade and help out the injured. But I just want to let you know I miss you. I'll be back again later, I promise.


	3. Crash Site

I know I my be overflowing my Fic with Chapters but I really enjoy writing for this Story, so here's the 3rd Chapter. Hope you enjoy :)

The 101st Peashooter Division..

A Plants Vs Zombies Tale

. Chapter 3: The Crash..

"When the hell is our evac? We've waited for weeks and not a single radio message, or Airdrop, Or a fucking Flare!" Commando Pea and Agent Pea were sitting near the Hill sipping there processed Water, Ranting into the Night and ignoring the freezing cold. '' I-It's never coming Man, they think were dead. LEAF abandoned us to die. There's r-r-rumors that the Zombies are gonna send in a Zombot to destroy us." Agent Pea responded bleakly, looking down the Hill to make sure that another attack wasn't coming. Commando Pea stayed silent either from sheer anger or from his mouth freezing shut, "Of course we were selected for Night Guard and not Edward or Joker" He thought to himself. Several minutes had past and every second more the Plants sitting there were getting more restless, just waiting for something to happen. Believe it or not but Nightwatch was pretty boring, combine that with having to skip the embrace of a Bed and then you got very anxious Troops. then out of nowhere a large roar screeched through the Sky, soaring through the Air leaving a smoke trail behind it big enough to block out the Moon. Agent Pea hyper-jumped to get a better look at the flying object, it seemed to be a Green Helicopter crashing somewhere in downtown Zomburbia. Commando Pea sounded the alarm waking up everyone in the Barracks. 5 seconds later another Peashooter ran out. "Dude what the hell was that?!" Said Edward, storming out without his Helmet. Then the other Plants came out still sleepy eyed or tired. Gathering around the small Fire that Agent Pea set up, "What the hell was the alarm for?" Joker said angrily tying in with Edwards comment. "Look at the sky, something crashed up North. Looks like it was the supposed "Evac" that was looking for us." The Agent Pea announced, scanning the Sky for any signs of more Aircraft, "Well whatever it is it sure had a hard landing. Slammed right into the Zomboss Memorial Site, if anyone survived the Crash they wont be alive for long, yep I have eyes on multiple Foot Soldiers advancing towards the location". Exclaimed a Camo Cactus Commando Pea sighed, realizing if they did see Him there's no way they'd be able to communicate back. He sat back in His chair twiddling his Pods, thinking about His Family back West. First it was Vietnam now this mess, oh well, He didn't really want to live anyway.

Agent Pea and the rest decided to wait until the next day to pursue the crashed Heli, while it may be more dangerous it would be way easier to investigate further. So that's what they did, it was hard to fall asleep after a blaring Alarm but they managed. Sunny rung the bell for Breakfast and all the Troops gathered around the Picnic Tables gobbling up there Rations for the Morning, all the actual food Sunny took to Peater. He was getting better.. Sorta.. She could've sworn She heard Him mutter in His sleep but it may have been Her wild imagination. Atleast He was still breathing, that's what She really cared about, Him. Edward would occasionally walk into the room trying to score a Date with Her, which She denied politely. He always felt that Her only attention went to Peater and His, "Personality and how ''Compassionate" He ways. What a load of Bullshit He thought to Himself. All would take to stop it was just pull the Plug on Him, if only He had the chance.

Finally finished the Chapter for Today, took me a while. Sorry if this was a Cliffhanger by the Way I'm just really tired. UNDERBOUND signing off for the Night...


	4. Operation: Broken Stem

Hey guys! I just wanted to say sorry for the little delay between the 3rd and 4th, some things popped up and I also didn't really know how to continue it. Now that my little tangents over, I

hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

The 101st Peashooter Division..

A Plants Vs Zombies Tale

\--_-_. Chapter 4: Operation Broken Leaf

Smoke started to fill the cabin rapidly and the hatch was jammed, it seemed like the Pilot was a goner the moment the chopper slammed into the old building. That's when 4 Foot Soldiers ran inside to help Him, why help Him? You might ask? Well lets just say Zomboss had a fondness for torturing His prisoners in the long run, the feeling of suffering was a drug He just couldn't get enough of. The Foot Soldiers shot open the hatch and dragged out the dying Plant with pleasure, carrying Him to a medical ship surrounded by more Soldiers. The 101st watched with terror from there base, not because of the Pilot, but because they knew that the chopper was there evac. They had to find a way to rescue the fallen Pilot, even if it took a miracle. And God knew that they needed one. So Agent Pea and Sunny stayed up all night to decide the course of action, and by morning they finally knew what to do. Operation Broken Stem.

"Alright Gentlemen, we have a plan'' Agent Pea announced while standing on a stack of boxed fertilizer. "Operation Broken Stem, infiltrate the west end of the town and sabotage the ship carrying our Pilot, our Cactus will provide sniper support on the watchtower and take care of the Guards stationed at the posts surrounding the town". "What do you mean by "sabotage", like mess up the engine or fuck up the thrusters oorrr..", Commando Pea said sarcastically. "No, since we know that the Zombies usually put there prisoners in protective pods. We can just shoot out the Driver and surround the ship" he responded, sneering at Commando. After a couple of arguments and wasted time, they head out on their mission. Sunny and Agent slide down the slope and crouch near a tree, observing the entrances while Commando and Edward just assault the west directly with the help of Cactus. Shots start flying and they fight their way through the streets taking out Soldiers and Engineers alike while Agent slowly but surely creeped towards the ship with carefulness in every step, Sunny attached Her heal beam to Commando as He ripped through the Zombies. It seemed like their plan was going accordingly and once the dust settled, the Zombies had retreated to the nearby city of Zombopolis. "Their it is! The ship! Get Him out of their before they bring out a Zombot!" Sunny shouted, Agent shot the bolt on the door and it swung open revealing a large cylinder pod with buttons and knobs all over it. They carried it out and smashed the glass, waking up the already injured Pilot. "He's alive! Get your heal beam over here before He sleeps forever!" Commando shouted. Sunny rushed forward and did what He asked, reviving Him with ease, "W-ho are you? Mom?" He asked sorrowly. Sunny giggled, "Were your personal rescue team, after your chopper was s-" Sunny was cut off by Cactus on Her earpiece. "GET BACK HERE NOW! I'VE GOT EYES ON TWO WHOLE BATTALIONS OF FOOT SOLDIERS SWARMING THE EXITS!" Cactus shouted, "Holy hell! We need to leave now!" Commando also said grimly, Agent Pea managed to hotwire the Zombie ship and they boarded it with ease, flying back to their camp with time to spare.


	5. Deception and Sadness

I don't really have anything to write here sooo… Here you go, enjoy :)

The 101st Peashooter Division

A Plants Vs Zombies Tale.

Chapter 5: Deception and Sadness

It was a long night on the hijacked shuttle as it flew back to the makeshift camp, dodging patrol shuttles on the way. As it finally approached the base a loud noise would be heard from the back of the ship, Agent Pea carefully stepped back to the room it came from, which was a storage closet. Agent Pea tensed as He slid open the metal door revealing a small Imp, unarmed and scared. "Umm.. Sunny, i'm afraid we have a bit of a problem". Sunny creeps over to the Peashooter and looks over Him seeing the child, "This is just what we need right now" She says sarcastically. "What's going on back their? Everything alright?!" Commando, the Pilot, shouts over the roaring engine. "Not exactly" Agent Pea mutters, the Imp backs to the wall and starts sobbing to himself realizing He's far away from home. "Ummm.. Sunny, what do I do with Him?" Agent Pea says passive-aggressively. "I'll be alright, we'll just drop Him off on the outskirts and He'll find His way" She responds with visible nervousness in Her voice, as the ship lands on a small landing near the barracks the team of 4 hop off with the child. Later in the day Sunny starts to form a plan to drop the Imp off when Commando won't notice, knowing if He sees Him I'll mean the child's death immediately. As She snags some food for Peater the Imp slowly pulls out what seems to be a radio, trying not to be seen by Sunny He walks behind the barracks and speaks through the comms, "Optive 40 successful, requesting an immediate Z-Mech to my current location, Alpha-Tango Bravo access code 11,22,63" He says quietly. "Roger Alpha-Tango, dispatching a Z-Mech to your coordinates currently". Responds a Foot Soldier, piping with excitement. Suddenly a singularity appears above the barracks and a Z-Mech crashes through the roof smashing into the Cantine killing an unnamed Peashooter, Commando hypers over on the spot and coughs at the smoke, lifting His pod in pain. "You fools! I'll turn you into dirt!" The Imp shouts menacingly. He starts shooting His blaster at the Plants obliterating the unprepared Troops completely, Edward super-Pea jumps onto the glass hatch of the Mech and shoves a Chili Bean Bomb into a loose vent exploding the missile bay inside injuring the Imp. The Zombie grabs Edward with His mechanical claw and squeezes His stem while Edward gasps for air. Commando runs up and shoots the claw off which falls to the ground much to the Imps anger, He shoots His last missile which explodes past Commando and hits the Camo Cactus critically injuring Him. Sunny activates Her Solar Beam which finally tears through the armor and burns the Imp alive, ignoring His screams of agony. Once the Mech explodes Sunny runs behind a piece of debris and cries to Herself believing the ordeal to be Her fault entirely, Agent Pea creeps back towards Her and kneels in front of Her sorrowfully, not saying a word. Commando lifts up Edward and carries Him back to Sunny in anger, "YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU CARE FOR THE ENEMY? THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" He screams in anger as He drops His lifeless body in front of Her, She screams in terror. Agent Pea gets up and walks behind Commando before turning Him around and delivering a punch to the Peashooters face, knocking Him to the ground while blood drips from His mouth. Sunny crawls towards Edwards body and collapses on top of Him in a panic attack, and as the smoke from the blast finally settles, Agent Pea slowly repairs wants left of the small barracks as Commando lays on the grass bleeding.

The night slowly turns to day, and what remains of the Division wake up in pain. Commando glares at Agent but they get over it which is much in contrast to Sunny's mounting PTSD as She still lays soaked in Edwards blood and puss, Cactus which found a medkit in the rubble, walks towards the Sunflower to comfort Her. As they piece by piece repair the camp a lone figure walks out of the rubble with soot covered over Him. Sunny looks up in confusion and crawls to Him in happiness. "P-Peater?".


	6. The only thing to live for

I'm just gonna skip this little intro bit soooo.. Enjoy the new chapter! :)

The Last Peashooter Division

A Plants Vs Zombies Tale

. Chapter 6: The only thing to live for…

Sunny sat on the dirt completely awestruck at what she was seeing, Peater? He was in a c-coma, near d-d-death! She thought to herself while staring into space. "What happened here?'' He silently muttered, dusting the soot off his stem and bulb. Sunny crawled more to his roots and sobbed under him, much to his confusion. Commando and Agent stared at him with a strange gaze, soon after Agent walked towards him and handed him his helmet that he had been holding on to. "Glad to have you back, Captain". He said with a bit of glee, Peater bent down and lifted up Sunny's head ignoring Agents remark. "What's wrong with you, what the hell happened? Wheres the barracks?'' He questioned her, "Sunny decided id be a great idea to let an Imp stay at our camp. Soon after the little fucker called in his Z-Mech to come in and kill us all''. "He succeeded on that part" Commando Pea said angrily, glaring at Sunny. "How about you shut the fuck up!" Agent Pea shouted at him back, Commando walked up to him threateningly and pushed him around. While they fought Sunny picked herself up and hugged Peater tightly, crying into his leaves. Peater put on his helmet and began to look around himself realizing their home had been destroyed, he then saw the body of Edward. Peater nearly vomited on the ground at the sight of his decapitated body. Sunny turned his head away from him and patted him on the back, "J-just dont look" She sorrowly whispered at him. Cactus also shambled towards the two plants with a frown, the Cactus saluted Peater and comforted Sunny. Peater and the other plants repair the barracks and cafe with all the spare materials they had and managed to fix up the roof, with slight holes in the walls and doors. Commando Pea buried Edward and reconciled with Agent in an effort to focus on their base. After a couple hours and some sweat and blood, they sit down to have lunch. At least the food crates weren't destroyed in the attack. Sunny wrapped her leaves around Peater while they ate for warmth which flustered Peater, Commando Pea was talking to Cactus and Agent about possible escape routes while the Pilot worked on the broken radio in the back of the makeshift barracks. As they slowly recovered from the attack Sunny started to begin questioning how Peater woke up from his coma, so she asked him quietly "Hey Peater?" She said languidly. "Yes, ba- Sunny?" He blushed at his correction, "How did you wake up, do you remember what happened, at least me? " Peater looked at her and frowned, "I don't know, I-I just remember hearing a loud noise and a feeling of pain and agony. Then I pushed aside a piece of concrete and I saw you" He said in an anxious tone. Sunny just nodded and tugged on his leaves more, which made him blush and look away. Once they finished eating their pre-packaged fertilizer they walked to their destroyed quarters, each of their rooms had partially survived except for Sunnys, which had been obliterated with missiles by the Z-Mech. Peater took his chance and asked her if she wanted to sleep in his bed. Sunny was excited to share the room with him at first but a strange feeling of nervousness set in as she took her belongings into the small, dimly lit bedroom. As the night set in the both decided to take a 50/50 split of the bed, which seemed fair. It took a while to sleep as Commando Pea and Cactus also shared a room and they also happened to snore really loudly, which annoyed them both. Sunny shifted through the soft covers toward Peater and cuddled him tightly, while Peater did the same. Although he couldn't keep stop thinking about Edwards death, he somehow felt guilty for it. Even though he wasn't involved in the first place, these thoughts were purged as Sunny kept licking him on his hurt stem, he didn't see her as his girlfriend but for the time being, it didn't bother him much. In fact, he couldn't stop having a strange feeling about her. A feeling that he hadn't felt like since his past wife, it made his stem glow. It seemed like this feeling was the only good thing he felt in a long time since he joined the war, it seemed like throughout this endless death and conflict Sunny was the only real thing that made him happy, to him, she was the only thing to live for….


	7. Sneaky, sneaky

Hey guys! Before I begin the chapter I would like to thank you all for providing feedback and giving me advice on my chapters so far, it really helps with my writing and it motivates me to continue writing. Now with the chapter, I guess. Enjoy!

The Last Peashooter Division

A Plants Vs Zombies Tale

. Chapter 7: Sneaky, sneaky.

Before he knew it, it was morning, the sun piercing through the burnt curtains onto Peaters face. He wiped his eyes and pushed the covers off himself quietly, not trying to wake up Sunny, who still had her leaves wrapped around Peaters stem. After slipping out of bed he opened the bark wood door leading to a dirty hallway, as Peater was walking he banged on the other plant's doors to wake them up for the day. One by one they filed outside and sat at the meeting table outside the barracks, still tired. Once the tired plants were all sitting down Peater pulled out the ration boxes from the storage shed near the barracks, while lifting them to the table he noticed that the packages were surprisingly lite, almost too lite. Skeptical, Peater unpacked the ration boxes for breakfast but was shocked to find out that they were empty. "What the hell! Who took our food?! Those fucking zombies did it! I'll show em!" Peater started flipping out at the sight of it and Agent had to cool him down, while Commando just sighed. "First the attack and now they're stealing our food!" Said Cactus, Agent also showed signs of frustration even though he was usually peaceful. Peater checked all the other boxes one by one and they were all empty, all of them. This had to be the zombies, no one else could pull off such a raid of this scale. The disgruntled plants discussed plans to get the food back, from just demanding for it to blowing up entire factories, until Agent discussed a plan that seemed reasonable. Nearby down the road below the hill, was an armory, not just any armory, a Z-Mech armory. If the plants managed to blow up the factory it would cripple the zombies Imp battalions and force them to stress the already stressed workers. Then the plants could demand the food back with the factory as a bargaining chip, which Zomboss would not want to lose. So after some more planning, they packed for another raid against the zombies. The Pilot would stay back and guard the base as the troops sneaked down the slope to the dirt road, it was cold, like really cold. So the guard posts that were usually stationed with zombies were actually stationed down near Zomburbia making it easy for the plants to advance onwards to the factory. Soon they approached the back entrance guarded by multiple fences and watchtowers, they darted to hide behind a boulder before spotted and Cactus pulled out a Garlic drone to take them out.

It zoomed to the watchtower and shot down the unaware Foot Soldier swiftly and the zombie fell to the ground with a thump, the drone then flew around the building shooting all the security cameras off until the structure went dark. Then, the team crept up to the first fence, Sunny utilized a solar beam to burn a small hole in the wires and it melted to the floor, they passed through. After doing the same to the second fence they made it to the back door, locked with some sort of electromagnetic lock. "How are we gonna get inside now?" asked Agent Pea to the group, "Let's try the roof, maybe there's a hatch" responded Commando. They climbed a maintenance ladder on the side of the building and slowly ascended the factory with ease until they were 5 stories up the building, something blocked the way. "The ladders cut!" shouted Sunny down to the others, "Wadda you mean it's cut!?" Shouted back Commando. "The zombies must've cut it so we couldn't get up". Sunny said languidly, with little emotion. "Try and hyper jump over the gap, then you could unlock the door from the inside!", exclaimed Peater. Agent Pea carried out the plan and turned hyper, hopping up the gap and gripping on the small smudge of the top step. He then carried himself to the roof and motioned the group to wait by the door, so the other plants climbed down and waited anxiously, while Agent entered through a hatch. It was pitch black in the factory, the power was off which made it hard for Agent to see the platform below him, he lifted down his roots to touch the landing and let go hitting with the walkway floor. "Fuck! I can barely see anything!" Agent Pea stumbled around before tumbling down a staircase slamming into the locked back door, actually breaking the lock, swinging the door open in front of the plants. "Way to make an entrance'' sarcastically said Commando, observing Agents battered body. "Ow, Ow! I-I'm okay! I just n-need a splint!" Said a bruised Agent Pea, smiling at Sunny who looked pretty horrified.

Peater helped him up and they both walked into the factory, then. All the lights suddenly went on, and a familiar zombie stood in a giant Z-Mech Mk.2. "HA, HA, H-HAA! You've fallen into my trap! You didn't think we weren't expecting you?" Shouted Zomboss down at the suprised plants, "Now, I'll destroy you with my army!". The door behind them shut immeadiatly and cast-iron shutters covered the dusty windows. Hundreds of Foot Soldiers and Z-Mechs stood on all floors of the building pointing their guns at them. The plants backed to the wall and readied there weapons as well, staring at the zombies while they just stared into space. The giant Mech Zomboss was in stepped forward, smashing the convyer belts and lifting up it's big metal arms. "ATTACK!" Shouted Zomboss and the zombie army fired at the plants, while the plants fired back. Peater and Commando went into gatling mode and fired at the Foot Soldiers and Mechs while Agent hypered over to Zomboss firing his silenced peas at Zomboss, Sunny materialized a solar beam and focused it at the cockpit of the Mech, burning through the thick glass and hitting Zombosses face. Once the zombies were vanquished Peater hopped onto the same balcony and ran behind the mech, a ventiliation shaft ran through the mech and Peater had an idea. He took a dead Foot Soldiers stink bomb and shoved it into the vent and the gas ran up the shaft into the cockpit, choking Zomboss. Eventually the Mech burned up and fell to it's mechanical knees, Sunny staring at an injured Zomboss.

"Curse you, stupid plants! I'll get you next time!". Suddenly the cockpit detached from the mech and started to shake rapidly, a dashboard of controls popped out infront of Zomboss and he slammed his rotten fists on a giant red button. Then the cockpit launched out of the Mech and Sunny fell off hitting the dirty floor, a giant rocket powered cockpit soared throughout the facility before flying out the front gate and into the sky, leaving a trail of smoke. Peater rushed to Sunnys aid and hugged her as she was bleeding, Agent Pea slaughtered the remaining zombies and also helped out with Peater. Commando looked at Peater with jealously before stumbling off to his right, and tripped on some boxes. Ration Boxes. Commando looked at what he tripped on and noticed the LEAF symbol on them, and he shouted for the plants. "Hey guys! I found the boxes, there here! Agent Pea walked to Commando and smirked at Commando, before the pair started laughing. "Finally, we've finally had some good luck!" The pair of plants admired the destroyed Mech before walking out of the back door, lifiting the huge boxes back to there small camp. And as they crept back to there little home, Peater thought about Agents words, and he was right. They've finally had some good luck, for once in a lifetime.

Phew! That took a lot of time, so I hope you enjoyed reading it, I'll see you in the next one, I guess. -UB


	8. Sympathy for the Devil

I'm really sorry the big delay between this chapter and the last one, School has really gotten in the way and it probably won't happen again, no promises though ;).

The Last Peashooter Division

A Plants Vs Zombies Tale

. Chapter 8: Sympathy for the Devil

When Peater first stepped foot on the soil he called home a bright spotlight shined on his leafy face, he almost fired a pea at the figure before hearing his words. "HALT ZOMBIE! ANY MORE STEPS AND I'LL BLAST YOUR HEAD IN HALF!", Peater held up his pods as to signal they were back and the Pilot turned the beam off in embarrassment. ''No need to get all flustered mate, just following protocol" Commando said, walking past the confused Peater. In response, the Pilot smiled and hopped off the bark-wood Watchtower, leaning against a skinned tree.

Agent Pea and Sunny were carrying the ration boxes up the hill while Peater just shrugged and jogged to the makeshift Barracks for a good nights rest after the small victory. As he pushed the sheet-metal door to the rickety hallway he held it open for the rest of the crew to show an act of kindness for not carrying the load back. As the plants walked through the door Commando shot Peater a glance of contempt, like the look a bully gives you while passing him in the halls, that kinda look. Peater followed Sunny back to their shared room, as he sat on the cotton bed he looked away as Sunny took off her military gear, flustering at the thought. He quickly shook it off and laid in his bed slipping underneath the warmth of his covers, enjoying it greatly. It was two minutes of awkward silence before Peater started mumbling, "I'm sorry about the room situation, I know it's kinda awkward and I apologize". Sunny admired the words and responded, "It's fine, I've been in worse situations myself. At least your not Cactus". They exchanged chuckles and turned their heads to face each other, still giggling. "Say, where are you from? In all these years you've never told me", Peaters smile faded when he spoke. "I was born in a small town in the old US before the Zombies invaded. My Mom and I had to move when the war started, and my Dad was drafted into the 12th Airborne Division. After they took Boston we had to flee again to the west before staying in a Military Base, then well..". Sunny's also faded and she turned to face the ceiling again, "I'm sorry for asking I jus-". "It's fine, I get it a lot". Peater interrupted before she could finish. He knew that the topics would only get darker, so he flipped in his covers to face away. As the night progressed he started to think to himself about his past, all the things he tried to suppress from his mind long ago. It all came back in a flash, one, big flash of memory.

12 years earlier… Laos, deep into Zombie territory.

11, 22, 15, Ascension, 32, 41, Bravo Charlie Relay 66-77-1259..

Await further instructions….. … .. 43, 61, 8834, Ascension

The first thing he noticed when his chopper landed on the dirt was the distinct smell of fire and flame, it was like walking flying into the gates of hell and back. He hopped off with Commando clenching his metallic helmet as he hit the ground, before walking to the small briefing area near the lake, General Shuck stood there talking to the platoon of Peashooters giving some sort of speech. "Well Gentlemen, you all look more like Sunflowers than Peashooters, what the hell happened to all of you". "Your mission is to board those boats down at the docks and destroy the small Hydro dam they have set up near the waterfall, you'll have Helos covering you so you're not alone in this Your arsenal of weaponry is an M60 Light Machine Gun, along with Quad-Barreled Missile Launchers your passengers will carry along the way. Expect heavy resistance from the enemy, dismissed!". The Peashooters quickly sprouted up and ran down to the docks past the small encampment of other plants, and boarded the Weaponized PT-Boats. Peater, Commando and a small Walnut named Nuter, though he preferred Nutters. Peater threw Commando a Launcher before revving up the engines of the tin-can, taking more than three times to startup. The crew waved back at the other plants before speeding off into the water and meeting up with the other boats as they tensed up for a battle. Already they could see smoke in the air and crashed Helicopters littered the treeline, and if that didn't signal it, then it sure did now. There would be one hell of a fight. As they inched closer to their target Peater decided to activate the radio too try and lighten up the mood, he twisted the knob before finding a good song.

"Sympathy for the Devil"

By the Bowling Nuts

Peater turned up the volume and sped up his boat kicking up water onto the boat, it almost went airborne sometimes. "Holy hell man, this is awesome!" Nutter said gleefully, oblivious that he was in the army. "It won't be awesome for long, so don't get comfortable, it isn't as awesome when you got Z-1 bullets penetrating your shell". Peater said sarcastically, Commando gave an approving chuckle and Nutter just gave a scared smile as too not show weakness. "Why do you think the Zombies are building some dam out here in the first place?" Commando shouted over the water, "I really don't know, considering all the power they have back home. Maybe they're hiding something down there I don't know!". "All I know is I'm gonna kick some Zombie ass when I get over there!" Peater shouted back, they burst out laughing while Nutter just stared out into the swamp surrounding them. Before he looked back he noticed a white light glaring off a tree in the forest, he was calm at first thinking it was nothing but a reflection. Until he bothered to think about what was being reflected, his shell sank when the answer came to mind. "SNIPER!"

A shot landed on the hull ricocheting off and penetrating the glass windshield blocking the driver, missing Peater by centimeters. "200 YARDS NORTHWEST, IN THE TREES!" Peater shouted to Commando, he smirked before firing a barrage of missiles towards the singular tree blowing it to bits, except it was empty, no Sniper. Before he would think another shot hit the ship hitting its side near Nutter, who started shouting frantically. Peater unmounted the M60 and sprayed it at the treeline shredding the leaves into bits, before a third shot rang out, and this time it didn't just bounce off. Commando only noticed when he shot a look at Nutter, who laid slumped in his chair with a chunk of his shell blown off, "no, No, NO! NUTTERS TALK TO ME!". Commando hopped out of his position and ran over to the limp Walnut, shaking him violently.

For a moment he came back alive, opening his eyes to face the shooken Commando Pea. "Sir, p-permission to s-s-speak?". "Y-yes of course Private" Commando stood completely still at his response, "Why is it raining?" And as he looked up to the sky, it was as clear as day.


	9. Sympathy For the Devil Pt2

So, you might believe that my last chapter cut off abruptly and it was sorta like a cliffhanger. Which it wasn't meant to be, I was planning to make it one giant chapter but I didn't have enough time to finish it, so I just uploaded the first part yesterday. I hope it didn't bother you, to apologize for the long delay I've decided to make the second part today. So, with nothing else to comment on, enjoy!

The Last Peashooter Division

A Plants Vs Zombies Tale - Chapter 9: Sympathy for the Devil Pt.2

Commando clenched his lifeless body in his leaves, sobbing at the death of this poor man.

It was one of the first times that Commando ever cried, that and the time a Stink Cloud Grenade was thrown in his house by a foot soldier and had killed his parents. Peater was still shooting at the trees before finally, the Sniper fell from his position, torn to pieces by the constant fire. It never came to mind that day that Peater could've just sped off into the river and avoided the zombie, that he regretted deeply. It might've been the reason Commando had such a resentment for Peater, as it was technically his fault. That moment kept Peater up at night for weeks on end, the pair drove off further into the swamp and met up with the other boat crews, who looked at them inquisitively. "Hey man, where your other guy? That walnut you had on board, don't tell me..". Joker, a sergeant in the regiment said as he tensed up. "H-he didn't mak-e i-it" Commando mumbled, facing the little hole he would've sat in if he was still here. "He got sniped from the treeline didn't he? Knew some fucker was camping up their, you gotta be more car-" "IF IT WASN"T FOR PEATERS DUMBASS M-MAYBE HE'D STILL BE HERE!". Commando had screamed over the sergeant, nearly knocking Peater off the boat. "I-i'm sorry, it came so fast I-I just pulled over a-a-and I jus", "NO! THEIRS NO EXCUSE FOR YOU! YOUR A F-FUCKING JOKE OF A PLANT!" Commando screamed again, much to the fear of the other plants. "Calm the hell down Corporal before I flip your roots off the goddamm boat!" said another Peashooter, nicknamed Ironleaves from the Battle of Surburbia for brutally killing 3 Soldiers in combat with just his leafs. After that Commando turned away and sat down on the side of the boat, the confused Peashooters exchanged glances and went back to there respected boats, before speeding off forward to the target.

22, 15, 73, 90, 4323, 11, Ascension, 68, 99, 3425, Relay Code Bravo Foxtrot Alpha.. Imp compromised, proceed.. To… TARGET

Peater twisted the boat sideways at the site of the Dam, it was gigantic. It spanned the entire waterfall drying out the river in front of it, giant stripes of purple struck down the Dams wall, and giant garage doors were present in the back with flashing orange lights aligned in the center. Helicopters were pounding missiles at the walkway while SAM Turrets fired Homing-Missiles at them, multiple Camo Troopers were in the trees on the sides firing at the boats below. Peater tuned his radio on the craft to the frequency the Soldiers were talking on, "WE HAVE MULTIPLE MISSILES FIRED A-(static) ..(static) Repeat again Charlie? REQU-..(static) FIRE ON THE ROOFTOPS... Roger that Charlie firing Cobs on your coordinates". It was a cluttered mess of static and shouting that it was nearly impossible to comment on his own, so he took it to himself to grab the M60 and fire at the Dam's defenses. The sky turned to flames as Napalm was dispersed on the walkway burning the rotten flesh off of the Soldiers limbs as they run off the sides into the water, as it was happening the Zombies also had drones in the air from Engineers firing at the PT Boats down below. "Peater, get your dumbass over here and help me blow open the blast-doors!", Joker shouted over the gunfire. Peater unholstered his M16 and jumped from his Boat to Jokers boat. "Take these Charges and plant them on the entrances, I'll take care of the Zombies. "Now hurry the fuck up before a ZPG blows open your stem!". ..As Peater twisted and turned in the present time, he realized what he said would apply much later in his life, how funny.

He dove into the water, realizing it was a sea of flesh and blood he surfaced almost immediately. Gagging at the sight of it, after he proceeded to slam into the concrete wall. He placed the Charges on the surface before diving back into the water to approach later on the side of the Boat, struggling to climb up while looking like an idiot at the same time. A Zombie took advantage of the sight and shot his Z-1 Blaster at the unaware Peashooter striking him in the back, Peater yelled in pain and fell back into the water, adding even more blood to the already blood red water. "PEATER! Fucking hell man, I got you!", Joker reached his pods into the water and Peater mustered the strength to grab on. The Foot Soldier yet again fired at Joker striking him in the stem, he screamed in agony and fell on top of the injured Peater. With the last of his strength, the Peashooter remembered he had the Detanator to the Charges, and quickly pressed it.

The Dams Blast-Doors blew straight off and the entire thing shook knocking the Soldiers off the ledge to their deaths, the water below formed a wave and swept the Boats and Peashooters off of the riverbed and into the air before crashing into the water spiraculosly. Some of the Boats Gas Tanks were punctured in the crash and soon Gasoline was leaking into the water aswell, one Helicopter was hit with a flying PT Boat which sent it flying into the treeline to it's brutal end. It was a bloodbath oin the murkey water filled with the souls of dead Plants and Zombies alike, the Dam was starting to crumble into the water and leaks were forming on the sides as flames burned on the top. Zomboss was absolutley furious that his Army suffered such a lost to such an incoordinaded mess of the Plants.

15 minutes passed before Joker resurfaced on a flipped boat carrying his comrade Peater in his leaves, tossing him onto it before climbing on himself. It seemed like the battle was over with a draw, before more reinforcements arrived at the scene, rescuing the fallen Soldiers in the water. Sunflowers wearing Red-Crosses tried to revive the incapacitated but many lives were still lost to the battle, it was enough for the higher-ups at the LEAF HEadquarters to mark it as a failure. As more and more Peashooters swarmed in to aid the battle soon ended in a decisive victory for the Plants, even if the casulties were high. The Plants rose a Garden on the crumbling walkway to mark it as another base for the Plants, and the last of the Army retreated to there Home Base at the docks down the river.

Peater, after having his flashback felt as if he was at peace, before falling into another sleep. Sunny at his side observing the Captain. Wondering why he was staring blanky at the wall for 20 minutes straight without blinking, oh well.. Probably just sleeping with his eyes open. She soon started to feel dreary, and resided to her corner of the Mattress. Falling into the same sleep Peater was in. Meanwhile.. Zomboss was scheming at his desk for another way to screw over the Plants back for his loss at the Factory, he stayed up for hours pondering at his seat before slamming his fists on the metal desk.

"Perfect! They'll never see it coming, those scatterbrained idiots. I'll show them whos the real boss around here, the real Zomb-boss. Cool pun too! I'll make sure to write that down! Muhahahahaaa!"


	10. READ ME

Hello, i'm sorry to announce that this series. The one you're reading right now, is being put on a hiatus. Again, i'm sorry if you were expecting another real chapter. But reading back on this I would only feel as if I would've done better. So my main new story id "The Things we Saw". I promise that will be my main focus for at least 3 weeks time.

From you're boi, UND3RB0UND.


End file.
